xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
This prompter relates generally to the field of inventions that are used to help the user remember his place, where numerous and repeated steps are required as a matter of course in performing or reciting a known sequence of acts.
More specifically it relates to devices used for keeping track of prayers said in a sequence.
State of The Art could never supplant use of the Rosary, a string of beads provided for keeping track of the prayers of the Rosary.
However, often, especially in todays busy life styles, one finds himself having to xe2x80x9cgo back and pick up where he left offxe2x80x9d in saying the prayers of the Rosary because of the flow of a day""s activity. And one is often faced with the question xe2x80x9cwhere was Ixe2x80x9d?
It is to this end that the instant invention is directed, and it is therefore the object of the invention to provide a mechanical prompter that will continuously represent one""s xe2x80x9cplacexe2x80x9d in saying the Rosary.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a prompter that indicates by geometric shape specific parts of the Rosary prayer so that one can identify his place by feel, that is without looking at the prompter.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a mechanical counting prompter that is held and actuated by hand.
And another object of the invention is to provide a mechanical prompter that requires physical effort to operate in the performance of a devotional work.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent or obvious as this description thereof progresses.
In order to accomplish the above and related objects of the invention, its embodied form could be produced by one""s reference to the accompaning drawings, keeping in mind that changes could be made in the actual construction at as it is shown and described within the scope of the appended claim.